


Winter's Chill

by Lord_Auster_Tully



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Before Robert's Rebellion, Brandon Stark Lives, Brandon Stark has a Big Dick, Brandon is good at this, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Shy Benjen, Shy Ned Stark, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Sweet, Underage Masturbation, Young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Auster_Tully/pseuds/Lord_Auster_Tully
Summary: Benjen has just had his 14th birthday, and Brandon has been preparing a surprise...for both his brothers.
Relationships: Ned Stark/Brandon Stark/Benjen Stark
Kudos: 14





	Winter's Chill

_**Winter's Chill** _

_**A Brandon Stark/Ned Stark/Benjen Stark one-shot** _

The mood was jovial in Winterfell, with the cries and cheers of the inhabitants growing ever larger and stronger with each passing moment. The young Benjen Stark had just turned four-and-ten, old enough to be considered a man. He didn't delight in the attention nearly as much as his elder brother, Brandon, but he could tolerate it much better than Ned. His cool blue-grey eyes swept the scene before him.

He intended on joining the Night's Watch soon, but this made him know that he would eventually come to miss the merry Winterfell. As he began to wallow in his self-pity, a clap on his shoulder shook him out of his stupor. His grinning older brother, Brandon, stood above him. "Come on Benjen," He teased. "No need to look like Ned on your birthday."

Brandon Stark was the handsomest of the three, that was to be certain. Tall, broad shouldered, with a thick beard, but not an altogether wild one or too long of one. It was rumored that what hung between his legs was even more impressive than his sword, which was something to be curious about for sure. Nearly always he had a grin on his face, especially around his two brothers, who he seemed to delight in the attention of.

Brandon hoisted Benjen up rather easily with his strong arm. "What are you doing?" Benjen grumbled lightly.

"Ah, a man of four-and-ten must know that to become a man, you must do certain things first." Brandon said as he led the younger man from the room, heading down a hallway with him.

"I'm not fucking some maid," Benjen scowled deeply at his brother's antics.

"Be quiet," Brandon cuffed him on the head with his hand, leading him to his own chambers. "I'm going to be doing some teaching, little brother, and you'd best be listening."

Benjen followed his brother curiously, walking into Brandon's room. The bed was finely regaled and decorated with massive furs and blankets that were sure to keep him up at night, considering the heat. A fire crackled lightly in the corner of the room, giving it a dull glow. Brandon began to undo his furs and let them fall to the floor, leaving him in his simple underclothes.

"What are you doing?" Benjen squeaked this time, feeling a stirring in his groin at the sight of his older brother's biceps straining against the flimsy fabric. The dull grey satin did little to hide the impressive muscles that Brandon Stark hid under them.

"You must learn," Brandon said simply as he looked at Benjen. "Not all pleasure comes from ladies, you know. Sometimes you must do it for yourself. Now, get unlaced and get on the bed."

Benjen's mouth was agape as Brandon stood, waiting. As if he felt he'd waited too long, Brandon gripped Benjen's shoulders in his hands. "Fine." He grunted. "I'll do it." He tugged at the birthday boy's clothes, ridding him of his furs rather simply. Soon Benjen was just in his underclothes to match his older brother.

"D-did you do this with Ned?" Benjen asked shyly as he stood before Brandon.

"Certainly," Brandon replied with a crisp smile, his eyes traveling over his slim brother's body. He was quite a bit shorter than Brandon, and he lacked the muscles that the elder Stark possessed. "And father did it with me. It's a rite of passage for a Stark of Winterfell."

"Oh." Benjen replied lightly, beginning to undo the fastenings of his shirt. 

Brandon stood and watched as the shirt came undone, his eyes seeming to crave the pale skin that came into view, and they lit up when he saw those pert pink nipples come unsheathed. A small trickle of black hair was at his hips, giving Brandon the message that he must keep going. But his eyes latched onto what was below the belt line. Benjen had gotten an erection from staring at his brother's muscles, and it was very apparent through his clothes.

When Benjen blushed as he noticed his brother see his cock hardening in the fabric, Brandon just chuckled. "We all get it." He patted Benjen on the back and reached a hand behind him to tug his pants down a bit further. Brandon took pleasure in watching as more black hair came into view.

It took one last tug for Brandon to rid him of them entirely, leaving Benjen standing bare before him in all his glory. His hard cock was probably about half a foot long, and Brandon thought it was good for a man of his age. "Alright," Brandon said, attempting to make it so that he didn't look like he wanted to ravish Benjen then and there. "Get on the bed." His voice was thick with suppressed desire.

"Do I get to see you too?" Benjen asked nervously as he rubbed his arms, sitting up beside him.

"Of course," Brandon replied with a grin, taking off his shirt with ease. Benjen shivered as Brandon's chest was in view. Coarse black hair covered his chest in just the right amount, with thick black hair underneath his arms. Brandon Stark was a true man, and a big specimen. His pecs were huge too, with big pink nipples that seemed to jut out just for Benjen. Curious, the younger man put a hand on Brandon's abs to feel the hard muscle underneath. The touch sent a stirring to Brandon's own groin despite all his grand aspirations.

Brandon wasn't surprised, but Benjen was, as they heard the door swing open. The younger man squeaked and tried to get under the covers to hide. The man standing in the door was just Ned, dressed already in his underclothes. A shy man, his grey eyes were as warm as fog as he looked at his two brothers. "Already started?" Ned jested lightly as he strode towards the bed.

"Sorry, you took too long," Brandon grinned back at him. "Were just getting to the interesting part. Benjen would love to get this show on the road though." 

The younger man blushed hard as both of his older brothers knelt in the bed in front of him. At once, they began to lower their pants. Benjen bit his lip hard, attempting to conceal what was an obvious look of desire as he got a look at their cocks. Brandon's was obviously the more impressive of the two, thick and long, with dense black hair coating the base of it. Benjen could tell he was probably ten inches, about two inches bigger than Ned. That didn't mean that Ned wasn't a sight to see in and of himself. Bereft of much hair, Ned's cock was long too, but seemed like something soft that you'd want to caress and fondle. He too had hard abs, but his chest was smaller than Brandon's.

"I want to show you how to pleasure yourself," Brandon said, getting Benjen firmly between the two men. "And Ned's going to help me. Won't you?"

Ned nodded solemnly, his soft hand gently wrapping around the expanse of Benjen's cock. "What are you doing?" Benjen yelped as Ned did so.

"This is called masturbating," Brandon said softly, stroking Benjen's cheek. "Ned is doing it, but you can do it too with a hand."

Benjen was too busy squirming to pay much attention, Ned's velvety hand sliding up and down Benjen's dick, which was already red and nearly ready to blow despite the short amount of time that Ned had been working on him. Benjen mewled Ned's name softly, burying his head into Brandon's chest.

"That's it..." Brandon murmured to him, wrapping his arms around his little brother as he rode out his first ever orgasm, shooting jets of seed into the air.

"Ned..." Benjen whimpered into Brandon's chest, slowly nestling his head deeper into his brother's muscles.

Brandon took a hold of one of Benjen's hands. "No time to rest, little brother." Brandon whispered to him, leading his small hand to the girth of Brandon's cock. "Pump it, Benjen."

He did as Brandon said, slowly moving his hand up and down on Brandon. The elder Stark squirmed a bit, gasping his little brother's name out as he felt him moving his hand up and down on the length of his cock. He could take more than Benjen, lightly running his hands up and down Benjen's sides. "That's it." He cooed lightly.

Brandon squirmed as Benjen began to learn, his lips pressing a hint of a kiss to his chest. "You like that?" Brandon grunted hotly as he let him jack him off. "Well, feel this."

Brandon grabbed the back of Benjen's head, grabbed those thick black locks and shoved his face into one of his armpits. Squirming, Benjen tried to back out, but Brandon held him there, forcing him to sniff the sweaty man's armpit. "You seem to like musk," Brandon chortled loudly as he held Benjen there. Shortly, Benjen stopped complaining, nuzzling his nose into the warmness of his underarm.

"This is called an orgasm." Brandon squirmed as he let his ride over him, his seed spewing onto Benjen's hand. He breathed deeply as he finally allowed Benjen to come back out, and the young man stared at his hand in wonderment.

"What is this?" He looked at the sticky white liquid that coated his hand.

"It's called cum," Brandon told him, lightly bringing Benjen's hand closer to his face. "Taste it."

Benjen obliged, gently licking his finger with his hand. His face screwed up in disgust, but Brandon kept encouraging him to lick his fingers clean, and was only satisfied once he was done.

"Ned hasn't had much attention." Brandon grinned as he knew what his next move was.

"No," Benjen agreed as he turned to the middle child.

Brandon grabbed a hold of Benjen's hair again. "Open up, child." He demanded.

Benjen did as Brandon wanted, opening his mouth wide and Benjen brought his face down to Ned's cock. The teen gasped weakly, his legs kicking lightly as he felt Benjen take the head of his cock into his mouth. Benjen squirmed, attempting to back out of taking it, but Brandon wouldn't relent. "If you want to know how it feels to get sucked, you need to learn to suck first." Brandon told him.

Benjen was brought to tears when Brandon pushed his head further down on Ned's cock, filling his cheeks with the smaller man's prick. When Brandon finally let him up for air, he attempted to move away but Brandon kept a hold on his hair. "Do you want to learn how to suck cock or not?" He demanded.

"I-I do." Benjen whimpered lightly, looking down at the prize waiting for him. Ned was quiet, gently reaching out for his brother's shoulders. 

"Let go of him, Brandon," Ned whispered lightly. Brandon relented, letting Ned dictate it now.

Ned smiled at Benjen. "Do your best." He let him control the tempo. Benjen began to take him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to give greater suction to Ned's cock. Ned smiled down at Benjen when their eyes locked. The young man's eyes were wide, while Ned just smiled. He knew he was about to cum in his mouth, but he wasn't going to let Benjen know before he did so.

When Benjen went down far, it was the last straw for Ned. He came hard, and he kindly, but firmly, held Benjen there and made him swallow his cum. Benjen thought their night was over after that, beginning to lay his head on his brother's soft chest, but he felt a calloused hand slide up his ass...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
